The conventional electric pencil sharpener is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. I332907 and comprises a driving unit located in a body of the sharpener and the driving unit drives the blade assembly to rotate. The blade unit includes a replaceable blade unit. A cap is connected to the body and a transmission mechanism is located between the cap and the blade unit. The transmission mechanism makes the blade unit to rotate about its own axis so that the blade unit can be removed from the body.
The driving unit is connected to the link at the front end of the blade assembly, and the blade unit is located in the space located at the rear end of the link, The insertion hole is located within the link. The insertion hole is located in the link so that there is a long distance between the blade unit and the insertion hole, the distance includes the axial length of the link and the length of the driving unit so that the pencil has to be longer than the distance such that the front end of the pencil is inserted into the blade unit to be sharpened. In other words, when the pencil is shorter than the mentioned distance, it cannot be sharpened by the conventional electric pencil sharpener.
The present invention intends to provide an electric pencil sharpener that requires short distance between the insertion hole and the blade unit so that the shorter pencils can be sharpened.